Monstar (tvN)
Details *'Title:' 몬스타 / Monseuta *'Genre:' Musical, romance, youth, school *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' tvN, Mnet, KM and Onstyle *'Broadcast period:' 2013-May-17 to 2013-Aug-02 *'Air time:' Friday 21:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Monstar OST Synopsis A drama about behind-the-scenes stories of many people who want to become singers and how teenagers who have been hurt and scarred will be healed through music while find out about love, friendship, and their dreams along the journey. Yoon Sul Chan (Yong Joon Hyung) is vocalist of fictional idol group called Men in Black. His past have made him, cold, cynical and hot temper that get him in many troubles. Therefore, he was sent to new high school where he has to behave or else. He will join the high school band and help his fellow students achieve their dream. Yoon Sul Chan will be a pair with Min Se Yi (Ha Yun Soo), a high school student who moved to Korea from New Zealand and though she isn′t interested in school or her studies, she feels happy whenever she sings. She will join the band with Yoon Sul Chan and gets involved in the incidents scattered throughout the story. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Yong Joon Hyung as Yoon Sul Chan **Jung Ji Hoon as child Sul Chan *Ha Yun Soo as Min Se Yi **Kim Cho Eun (김초은) as child Min Se Yi *Kang Ha Neul as Jung Sun Woo **Yoon Chan Young as child Sun Woo *Ahn Nae Sang as Han Ji Woong / J. Han **Jung Joon Young as teenage Ji Woong ;Monstar Members *Kim Min Young as Shim Eun Ha **Ivy as adult Eun Ha (ep 5) *Park Kyu Sun as Cha Do Nam *Kang Eui Shik as Park Gyu Dong **Lee Eun Sung (이은성) as child Gyu Dong *Da Hee as Kim Na Na **Kim Min Jung (김민정) as child Na Na ;All For One Members *Moon Yong Suk as Ma Joon Hee *Kim Yoo Hyun as Ma Hyo Rin *Yoon Jong Hoon as Shin Jae Rok ;Others *Lee Hee Jin as Dok Go Soon *Kim San Ho as Choi Joon Goo *Kim Sun Kyung as Choi Kyung **Kim Ye Rim as teenage Choi Kyung *Jo Jae Yoon as Manager Hong *Kim Hee Won as CEO Go *Kim Jae Heung (김재흥) as math teacher *Kim Young Hee (김영희) as language teacher *Lee Dal Hyung as head teacher of Buk Chon High School *Natthew (나튜) as Nawin Thammarat *Kim Young Ho as Min Kwang Ho **Kim Tae Hyun (김태현) as teenage Kwang Ho *Lee Min Hyuk as Men In Black member *Im Hyun Shik (임현식) as Men In Black member *Lee Chang Sub (이창섭) as Men In Black member *Yook Sung Jae as Men In Black member ;Cameos *Lee Joo Yeon as Ah Ri (ep 1) *Lee Sung Min as movie PD (ep 1) *Kim Ye Ryung as Sul Chan's mother *Go Chang Suk as Do Nam's judo master (ep 5) *Park Ga Ram (박가람) as waiter (ep 6) *Heo Joon (허준) as guitarist (ep 6) *Kim Young Jae as Byun Hee Sool PD (ep 8) *Kim Ji Soo as part of duo musician who follow around Se Yi and sing Busker Busker's "First Love" (ep 10) *Jo Moon Geun (조문근) as part of duo musician who follow around Se Yi and sing Busker Busker's "First Love" (ep 10) *Kim Jin Pyo (김진표) as 'Kiss of the Goddess' MC (ep 12) *Nam Ji Hyun as Stella (ep 12) *No Min Woo as Park Daniel (ep 12) *Ryu Hye Rin *Kim Min Ho *Kim Min Gyu Production Credits *'Production Company:' CJ E&M *'Chief Producers:' Kang Hee Jung (강희정), Lee Chan Ho (이찬호) *'Producers:' Lee Jae Moon, Yoon Hyun Ki (윤현기) *'Director:' Kim Won Suk *'Screenwriter:' Jung Yoon Jung Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (tvN,Mnet,KM,OnStyle four channels combined ratings) Notes *This drama broadcast simultaneously on tvN, Mnet, KM, and OnStyle, so viewership rating above is combined from these four channels (tvN+Mnet+KM+OnStyle).--Source *This is CJ E&M’s first music drama and a collaborative effort of tvN and Mnet. Recognitions *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Newcomer Actor Award (Yong Joon Hyung) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:Mnet Category:TVN